Six of One
by raccoonsmate4life
Summary: It's a special weekend for them – their six month anniversary – and they had talked about it briefly, but she thought they had agreed to just go out to dinner. A surprise massage and a late afternoon pick-up sounds suspiciously like something else entirely.


_This is pure fluff. If you don't want to read Densi fluff, you might as well just not read any further.  
For those of you wanting the fluff - enjoy!_

 _disclaimer - I don't own them_

* * *

"Kensalina," Deeks whispers as he traces slow circles over his girlfriend's bare back.

He smiles to himself when she unconsciously tightens her grip on his waist and nuzzles her face further into the crook of his neck. Waking up next to Kensi – having her quite literally wrapped around him – is one of his favorite things about their not-so-new, all-in relationship.

The first pale morning light is just starting to break through the darkness in his bedroom on what promises to be a beautiful Saturday in Los Angeles. As with most weekend mornings like this one, an internal battle wages on in Deeks' head – sand, waves, and surfing or cuddles, kisses, and Kensi.

Years ago, he would have laughed at anyone who tried to tell him that he would eventually be with someone who makes him want to skip surfing. Then along came Kensi Marie Blye, and six months ago he discovered the comforts of having her soft, warm breath fanning across his chest, her arm draped across his midsection, and her legs entangled with his nearly every morning.

Today, however, surfing is going to win out. Not because he actually wants to leave her naked and alone in his bed, but because he has bigger plans for them this weekend and they can't spend the morning in bed if he hopes to surprise her. That means he needs to leave sooner rather than later – something that is proving to be rather difficult given how Kensi has him more or less pinned to the mattress.

"Kens," he tries again, kissing her forehead.

"Mmm," she hums in response but doesn't make any efforts to move or wake up.

"KayKay," he sings softly.

The grunt Kensi huffs out is not at all unexpected and her voice is rough with sleep, "I told you not to call me that." She opens her eyes just enough to realize that the sun isn't up, "Go back to sleep, Deeks. Too early."

"I'm gonna hit the beach," he explains quietly as he attempts to extricate himself from her embrace.

Pulling her arms and legs back, Kensi curls up on her side and tugs the duvet up to her shoulders. "Don't forget you're meeting up with Byron today," she reminds him, her eyes never opening, "And leave Monty…so you don't have to drop him off after surfing. I'll walk him later."

Deeks smiles at how wifely she sounds. It's a side of her he has seen more and more of over the past few months and it might be his favorite side of her. He leans over to kiss her temple, "That's why I wanted to say 'bye,' since I won't see you until this afternoon."

"Have fun," she mumbles softly as she drifts off back to sleep, "Love you."

His heart flutters as he stares down at her. It's far from the first time she has said those words to him, but it still catches him by surprise practically every time. A lifetime of feeling unwanted is something he only ever dreamed of putting behind him and knowing that he has someone who loves him like she does is an idea he's still getting used to.

Kissing her head one more time, he breathes her in and whispers against her skin, "Love you more."

. . . .

Arching her back and stretching her legs out as the sun streams in the windows, Kensi buries her face in the pillow and blindly reaches over to the other side of the bed, seeking out her bedmate. When her hand brushes against something warm and scruffy, she turns her head and allows her eyes to drift open.

"You know Daddy doesn't like it when you sleep on the bed, buddy," she smiles when she sees Monty sprawled out in the space vacated by Deeks a couple hours earlier, his innocent brown eyes staring back at her.

As with most weekend mornings that find Deeks out on the water, Kensi is usually content to lie in bed waiting for him to come home. She enjoys the idle pace of waking up without the aid of an alarm clock and unwinding from a typical crazy week at work buried beneath the blankets of her boyfriend's soft, warm bed. Then she remembers why their furry companion is home with her instead of at the beach with his master and that today's laziness is going to be cut short.

As though he could read her mind, Monty interrupts the silence with a slight whimper. When Kensi looks back over to the pooch, his eyes are almost pleading with her.

"You need to go out, don't you?" she asks aloud, scratching behind his ears. The quickening, methodic thump of his tail against the mattress answers her question. "Alright, alright…give me a minute."

Rolling herself out of bed, Kensi pulls on a pair of running shorts, a sports bra, and a tank top. With Monty a few steps ahead of her, she makes her way into the kitchen to have some of the coffee she knows is waiting for her.

What she's not expecting is the note she finds tucked under the edge of the coffee maker. She grabs a mug and fills it up before picking up the note and leaning back against the counter to read it.

 _Morning, Sugarbear!  
If you walk Monty towards the coffee shop a couple blocks down,  
they may or may not have breakfast waiting for you two.  
After surfing, I'm taking Byron to the Science Center when it opens  
and then we'll probably grab lunch.  
I made you an appt at 11 for a massage at that spa you like  
(don't worry, I asked Nell to make sure I had the right place).  
I want my ladybird nice and relaxed this weekend!  
Then, as much as I love coming home to you still in my bed,  
please go to your place and be ready for me to pick you up at 3.  
Dress comfy and don't ask questions!  
See you then,  
xoxo  
-M_

The confused frown on Kensi's face deeps as she reads over the note twice more. It's a special weekend for them – their six month anniversary – and they had talked about it briefly, but she thought they had agreed to just go out to dinner. A surprise massage and a late afternoon pick-up (and in "comfy" clothes, no less) sounds suspiciously like something else entirely.

"What are you up to?" she mumbles to herself.

If there's one thing Kensi has learned in the past six months, it's not that Deeks likes to take care of her and spoil her – that came as no surprise – it's that she _likes_ it. She has spent so long being a strong, independent woman, and taking pride in that, she had forgotten what it felt like to let someone care about her this much.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a cold nose nudging at her leg. Looking down, she chuckles when she notices that Monty has dragged his leash over and it sits by their feet as he stares up at her.

"Sorry, Monty," Kensi quickly sips the last of her coffee and picks up his leash, "Apparently there's a lot going on today. First stop, let's go get our breakfast."

. . . .

"Special Delivery for Miss Blye!" Deeks announces jovially as he knocks rhythmically on her door.

He's fifteen minutes early to pick her up, but he blew through his pre-surprise to-do list in record time and couldn't sit around his apartment any longer. He wants to get this show on the road – literally.

He assumes she's scrambling to get ready so he lets himself in, opening the door slowly and calling her name again so as not to startle her (and so as not to end up on the receiving end of whatever injuries Special Agent Blye could inflict on an unexpected intruder). When he hears the faint whir of her hair dryer, he steps inside and closes the door behind him.

"KENS!" he yells, trying to be heard over the noise, as he makes his way into her kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

A few seconds later the hair dryer shuts off and Kensi pokes her head into the hallway, "Marty?" she asks cautiously.

"Oh, so I'm Marty again?" Deeks grins at her as he rounds the corner from the kitchen and makes his way toward her bedroom. At the questioning look she shoots him, he elaborates, "You called me Deeks this morning."

More often than not now, he's Marty when they aren't at work and he can't deny how much he loves the sound of his first name on her lips. It ranks right up there with hearing her say 'I love you' – it feels intimate and special and he never wants her to stop.

She rolls her eyes and shrugs, "Must be my reflex when you're bugging me," she smirks at him as he steps in front of her and reaches for her waist, tugging gently to pull her close. "I was trying to sleep."

He chuckles and leans in for a quick kiss and Kensi can't help the soft smile that spreads across her face. She knows he loves it when she calls him Marty and she loves that he loves it. And truth be told, after getting past the initial awkwardness of calling him something other than Deeks, she's come to love it too. It's something so simple and yet it makes her feel even closer to him.

"You're early," she says as she runs her hands over his chest, smoothing out his t-shirt.

Deeks shoots her a cheeky grin, "I missed you."

Kensi snorts, "Oh yeah?"

"And I was a little excited for us to get going," he admits, his blue eyes twinkling with the plans he has yet to reveal.

"Speaking of," she gives him a pointed look, "What are you up to? I thought we said we were just going to go out to dinner."

"We did and we will," Deeks nods in affirmation as he continues to smile at her, "but that will probably have to wait until tomorrow. We won't get to where we're going early enough for a nice dinner out tonight."

Kensi eyes him curiously, "Where are we going that we won't be there early enough for dinner?"

"Well…I'm thinking of jumping in the truck, going up to Mammoth…" he watches as surprise flickers across her eyes before she flashes him that perfect smile he can't get enough of, "But no snowboarding this time."

She shakes her head, the broad smile seemingly plastered to her face, "We didn't snowboard last time either, big guy."

"Huh," Deeks scrunches up his face in faux-confusion, "Then what did we do for four days?"

"Want me to jog your memory?" Cupping his face in her hands, Kensi pulls him down to press a long kiss to his lips.

"Yes, please," he mumbles against her lips as his hands instinctively find their way under the hem of her t-shirt, his fingers seeking out skin as he deepens the kiss.

When she pulls back to catch her breath, he looks down, "Nice shirt, by the way," his gaze roams over the faded block letters – **LAPD** – emblazoned across her chest, almost as if they're marking her as his.

She starts playing with the curls at the nape of his neck, "You told me to dress comfy. This is comfy."

"It's also mine, you thief," he teases as he tugs playfully at the soft, worn cotton, slowly pulling it up to reveal her toned stomach.

"Oh please," she smirks, batting at his hands and trying to step away, "you love me wearing your clothes."

"Mmm, that I do," he whispers as he pulls her against him and presses a soft kiss to the shell of her ear, "I also love you wearing no clothes."

"Hold on, sex machine," Kensi chuckles and pushes back on his shoulders so that he's looking at her, "Aren't you supposed to be whisking me away on some surprise romantic getaway?"

Deeks groans and drops his head to her shoulder, "Rain check? You, me, naked – give or take 6 hours?"

"Looking forward to it," she reaches down and gives his butt a quick squeeze, causing him to jump. "Now spill – when did you plan this? How long are we going for? And don't I need to pack?"

He gives her an impish smile, "I booked the place a few weeks ago, we're staying until Tuesday –don't worry, I already told Hetty we were using a couple vacation days – and I packed for you. Your bag is in the truck."

"Wow…Marty…" Kensi looks at him, a bit speechless, "That's pretty, umm—"

"Romantic?" Deeks prompts, "Awesome? The best weekend ever?"

"Bold," she winks, her eyes twinkling as she pats his cheek and walks out of the room, "Let's go, Lover Boy."

. . . .

 _How did I get this lucky?_

As she watches the endless scene of desert mountains roll by, Kensi thinks that's pretty much how she would sum up the past six months, and in a way, the past five years.

 _Lucky. So very lucky_.

Losing Jack all those years ago used to be something she never thought she'd truly get over. Truth be told, it used to be something she thought she didn't deserve to get over – always convinced that if she'd done more, been better, tried harder, she would have been enough to keep him with her.

She definitely never thought she'd end up being rather grateful that he left. But then along came Marty Deeks. And the man who started out as the partner she didn't want and the friend she didn't know she needed, became the one who made her forget the pain, made her want to be more than the 'best first date girl in town,' and made her realize that she had never loved Jack as deeply as she was capable of loving.

Six months ago she'd had enough of their exclusive, just-slightly-more-than-platonic but completely undefined relationship and took a leap of faith, hoping he was ready to jump with her. She can still feel his hands on her face when he'd crashed his lips to hers and how her heart had felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest when he had smiled down at her afterwards.

Kensi smiles to herself at the memory of that day. _Best day ever_. At least, it is so far.

Sighing contentedly, she's suddenly startled out of her thoughts by a low groan coming from the driver's seat.

"Are we there yet?" he whines.

"Really?" Kensi looks over to her boyfriend with an exasperated sigh.

"What?" He keeps his eyes on the road and scowls, "I'm so bored."

Struggling to hide her amusement, Kensi reaches over to rub his neck, "We could stop for dinner?"

Deeks looks at her knowingly and chuckles, "Is that for my benefit or for yours?"

"Both," she smiles, "You know that a fed Kensi is a happy Kensi."

"How about this," he glances at the GPS, "I think that Mexican place we stopped at last time is about twenty minutes away. You talk to me until we get there and I'll buy you dessert after we eat."

She raises her eyebrows, "You weren't going to do that anyway?"

He lets out an exaggerated sigh but he can't hide the way the corners of his mouth turn up at her not-at-all-untrue statement, "Just talk, Princess."

Kensi sticks her tongue out at him but then remembers something she's been meaning to ask, "What made you think to plan this mini-vacation?"

Deeks shrugs, "After we got home from Russia and with that stupid Internal Affairs investigation hanging over us, I felt like we could use the break." He reaches his hand over to squeeze her thigh and gives her a warm smile, "And six months with you is something worth celebrating."

"Surprised we've lasted this long?" She teases, though he hears the underlying serious tone of the question in her voice.

"No," he answers without hesitation, as he grabs her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "Six months ago, I probably would have said yes, with our history and all. But…we've got this."

Kensi laughs softly, "Yeah. We do."

"So I wanted to do something special for us," he continues, "Figured there was no better place for us to go. And we aren't going to talk about work or our coworkers or Internal Affairs or anything like that. This weekend is about Kensi and Marty."

"Sounds perfect."

 _Perfect._

Deeks looks at Kensi looking at him, a bright smile on her face.

 _Her smile is so perfect._

Returning his eyes to the road stretching on in front of them, he thinks back to their last trip up to Mammoth in December – after Kensi had shocked the hell out of him with her declarations of wanting to be bold and all-in. That afternoon still seems surreal – and sometimes, every day since does too.

He had spent much of those first few weeks terrified. Terrified that it wasn't real, terrified that one of them was going to get shipped away, and mostly, terrified that their second attempt at this _thing_ was only going to confirm that they couldn't handle blurring the lines.

So far, though, they've got this. And dare he say it's been almost…easy. They're talking – really talking – about them, about work, about them at work, and there is no doubt in his mind that it's making their partnership and their relationship stronger.

He's amazed at how he looks at life differently. He used to think that being a cop was enough – that if there was nothing else good about his time on this Earth, at least he was helping people and making his tiny part of the world a slightly better place. But now, he sees how much more he can be and how much more he _wants_ to be. For the first time in a long time, he wants a life outside of his job and he can't imagine having that life without her.

"Marty?"

"Huh?" Deeks blinks and looks over to his girlfriend, "Sorry. Must've zoned out."

Kensi points towards the upcoming exit off the freeway, "I think this is where the food is."

He nods silently and steers the truck to the off-ramp.

"You good?" She's looking at him curiously, a little thrown off by his sudden quiet demeanor.

Nodding again, he smiles at her, "I'm great."

. . . .

The very last traces of twilight are fading behind the mountains as the glow from the full moon rises above the lake in front of the cabin. Kensi stands on the porch looking out over the darkened landscape reveling in the stillness that is impossible to find back in LA.

She smiles to herself when she thinks about the last time they were here. Things between them were fresh and exciting yet there was a level of comfort and contentment born of years of friendship and shared experiences.

These past six months have been the happiest that she can remember ever having. Being with Deeks brings her a certain level of peace that she didn't know was missing from her life. They still banter and joke but they're also talking and learning new things about each other. With him, she can be vulnerable and emotional but she also gets to still be strong and independent and she loves that.

And she loves _him_. And that, she thinks, may be the very best part of all.

Inside, Deeks watches her as she stares into the night. It amazes him how she still takes his breath away – not just her physical beauty, but all the sides of her he gets to see and just the fact that he gets to love her and call her _his_.

He had spent so much time in the past thinking about what their relationship could be should they ever get the guts to take that step, and yet the real thing has exceeded all of his expectations. She can still be too stubborn and too serious and he still makes jokes at inappropriate times but they also make each other stronger and better.

Needing to touch her, he opens the front door and steps onto the porch.

"What a view," he says as he walks up behind her and puts his hands on her hips.

Kensi nods, "It will be even better tomorrow when the sun is up." She leans into him as he presses a kiss to the side of her neck.

"That's not the view I was talking about," he murmurs as he leaves a trail of soft kisses down to her shoulder.

"Charmer," she chuckles softly as she tugs at his hands and wraps his arms around her waist, closing the already minimal space between them.

"You looked lost in thought out here," Deeks kisses her temple, "You good?"

"I'm happy."

Sighing contentedly, Deeks whispers into her hair, "Me too."

Some time later – Deeks doesn't know if it's been five minutes or twenty – they're still standing outside, his arms firmly wrapped around Kensi's body as her fingers trace light patterns on his forearms. He feels a sudden chill run through her and the goosebumps rising on her skin.

"You're cold," he states, running his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

"Ever the detective," she teases.

"You like it," he smirks and grabs one of her hands, lacing their fingers together, and tugs her towards the door. "Now, if you wouldn't mind coming with me, Ms. Blye, I have some questions for you."

He pauses just inside the door and drops a quick kiss to her lips, "And please turn over all your weapons, otherwise I will have to strip-search you."

"Is that so, Detective?" Kensi can't suppress the grin the splits her face. She can't resist his detective talk, and he knows it, "I thought you said no work-talk this weekend."

"Yeah…" he scrunches up his nose and scratches the back of his head, "Well, we may have to make an exception."

He looks down and his eyes soften as he takes in the sight of her. What he wouldn't give to be able to look at her every single day and to have her looking back at him with that smile on her face and the love and desire in her eyes.

Kensi's smile relaxes and her breath hitches at the reverence in his gaze and she reaches up to brush a stray curl out of his face, "Thank you," her words are quiet but strong, "For this weekend."

He tilts his head, looking at her curiously, "We just got here."

"I know," her eyes are bright as she stares up at him, "Best weekend ever."

Lowering his head, he brushes his lips against hers, "Best six months ever."


End file.
